Like Father, Like Son
by Ms. Phoebe Grace
Summary: NEW - She looked at her newborn baby boy and smiled. His hair glistened silvery blonde. A smirk appeared in the corner of tiny little face. Meanwhile, the father stood from the seat beside her and whispered, "Cho, I'm sorry. I can't do this." Her tears stained her baby's face as she held him close, watching his father walk out the door. CC/DM?
1. Responsibilities

1 - Responsibility

The nurse brought in the newborn baby boy. The raven-black haired, fair skinned mother received the baby with gentle arms. She couldn't help but smile. He was the image of perfection no matter what anybody else may say. He had his mother's deep brown eyes, but he looked mostly like his father because of his silver-blonde hair.

"Have you chosen a name for your son, Ms. Chang?"

Cho glanced away from her angel's face for a split second and then back again, "We'll decide soon, but for now can you leave us alone with the child?"

"Sure," the tired nurse retired to her station.

Cho couldn't help but stare. Finally, the boy's father approached him. Unbelievable perfection.

"Can I… Can I touch him?" the fledgling father stammered.

Cho let out a giggle. "He's your son, so why not?"

The silver-blonde young man chuckled hesitantly. Cho gently lifted the small child towards his father.

"Wait," he hesitated. "You're making me hold him?"

"Yeah, I think he wants to meet his father."

Unsure of what to do, he held out his arms to form a cradle for the little ball of perfection to nestle in. Cho laid the baby in the given space. The father was mesmerized with his creation, his child.

"What should we name him, Thomas?" Cho asked.

Thomas let out a sigh, "I…I don't know."

Cho sighed as well. ""I was thinking Thomas Jr. But my mother says it is bad luck to have a Senior-Junior thing. Superstition says whatever happens to the father happens to the child. Like if you have a cough, so will he. So, I was hesitant about giving him that name."

Cho sensed trouble in Thomas' eyes, so she attempted to comfort him. "He has your hair. There's no doubt he's your son."

A single sweat drop fell from Thomas' forehead. He quickly gave Cho the child and stood up. He couldn't keep his fidgety fingers still.

"Thomas!" Cho exclaimed. "Be careful with the baby!"

The father of the baby headed for the door.

"Thomas?" Cho stood up and laid the baby on the bed. She quickly secured him with a pillow and walked towards Thomas. "Where are you going? What's going on?"

"I…I can't do this, Cho."

Cho gently took his hand and placed it close to her chest. "Name the baby? That's fine. It doesn't have to be a fancy Senior-Junior name. Just a name that come from your heart. My mom said –"

"No. Not that… this. This -being a father. I'm a father and I'm not ready." His eyes remained on the ground. He didn't want to look at her. He couldn't look at her. Not for a second.

Cho's heart sank and she let his hand drop. "What?"

"I'm not ready for the responsibility, the financial needs, and the idea of having to raise a wizard child when I have no experience." He reached for her.

She backed away. "Is that it? I thought you were passed that? I told you we can raise him as a muggle –a normal person, in your terms. If you want…" Cho's eyes began to tear up.

Thomas lifter her hand and looked into her deep chocolate eyes. God, the baby did have her beautiful eyes. Inside his heart ached, but he had to do what he had to do.

"Cho" her eyes locked with his. "I can't. I'm not ready. Just give me time or –"

She broke away from his hold and backed away from him. "Oh, and I'm ready? I am so ready to be a mother!"

"Cho!" he raised his voice.

"Yeah, I am so ready for a baby. I'm so ready even if we're not married. Even if I had nine months to think about it. And you had nine months to think about it, too! Don't give me that excuse, you coward!"

"Cho, no…" Thomas didn't know what to say. "It's not that. I thought about it. Hard and for a long time. I loved the idea of a family –the idea of finally starting. But that's it…just the idea. Now that he's here…what do I do?"

"Stay? Stay and man up to these responsibilities."

There was a silence.

Cho's face was drenched in tears when she sighed out "I see…"

"Like you said… We're not married. It would have been better if were, but –"

"It wasn't just my choice…so don't make me the culprit here."

"I know. I know. I just wished we did. I wish I did, but I didn't and now… we can't turn back."

"But you…you can turn away?"

His heart broke at the sight of Cho crying, but he couldn't do this. He wasn't a wizard. And even if she said she would raise him… 'normal' he knew there would be instances where… his not being a wizard would affect his child's life. What could he give this baby? He's only a waiter at a restaurant, making middle class wages. Enough to support a family, yes, but a wizarding family? What does that even mean? Wizard? Wands and broomsticks? What? It's too overwhelming. And…a family? A family? A baby? He just couldn't swallow it whole. Having a family was enough, but a wizard family? Two meals at one sitting…all of it is just too much.

Cho wiped her tears. "Please, Thomas…"

"I'm sorry."

"How long will you be?"

"I just… I don't' know."

Cho wrapped her arms around his waist behind him. "Will you come back?"

"I don't know…"

"This is so unfair."

Thomas pulled away from her arms and sighed. He then walked out of the room. Cho fell to the ground –shattered.

The newborn baby must have sense the sadness in the room because he began crying. Cho's motherly instincts told her to run to him and console her baby. The baby's face was red from want. Want of motherly attention.

"It's okay, baby. It's alright." She hushed the baby. Then she reassured herself, "We'll be okay."

**After-note:**Okies….so? Thoughts, comments, replies? Review please! I need advice on this piece. I know it's been a while, but I'm back…with CC/DM! Or maybe Thomas will come back… who knows. =P


	2. Thoughts

2 – Thoughts

Cho sat on the hospital bed staring endlessly at the door hoping Thomas would walk in. she hadn't slept a wink since the incident last night. Her eyes were red from crying silently to herself. Once in a while she would stop crying in order to comfort her baby.

Finally, the door opened from which a nurse entered.

"Good morning, Ms. Chang!" the cheery-face nurse waltz into the room. "Sleep well?"

"Kind…of," Cho replied with a sigh.

"Couldn't sleep because of the baby, huh?" the nurse giggled.

Cho smiled faintly, "Sort of…"

"Don't worry. It's normal for many first time mothers. They don't want to sleep because they want to keep their eyes on their baby."

Cho simply maintained her fake smile.

"Do you mind if we take the baby for a while?" the nurses' smile annoyed Cho. "It's just for some tests."

Cho became concerned. "Is there something wrong?"

"No," she shook her head vigorously, "just routine checkups, ma'am."

"Uhm, okay…go ahead. Just make sure he's healthy." Cho knew she shouldn't have gone to a muggle hospital. They were often over cautious, but Thomas insisted. And now all she wanted to do was get out of there. All she wanted to do was to forget Thomas. To forget the hurt. Still, the thought of him running through those doors made her heart quiver with unattainable joy.

"We'll do our best," the nurse lifted the baby out of its carriage. "By the way, did you happen to have a name for him yet?"

Cho sighed, "Uhm…I'll decide when you get back."

"Oh," the nurse gasped slightly, but held her tongue. "Okay, Ms. Chang. I'll see you in a bit."

With that, the cheery-faced nurse left the room. Cho was alone. Alone to think of her feelings. She had to pull herself together, for her baby –for herself. Or… she _could_ run away, too. If Thomas could do it, so could she. But…no, she couldn't. Her baby would miss her too much. She would miss her handsome baby boy too much. And being separated from her baby would be too much for a mother to bear. No! What was she thinking?

"No," Cho whispered out loud, shaking her head. "Insane… what the Merlin am I thinking?"

Suddenly, her stomach grumbled. She remembered she hadn't eaten last night. Now, she craved a fruit salad with a nice glass of apple juice –or no! Fruit punch.

She wondered, "_Am I supposed to be craving even if I already given birth?_"

Strange…

Although, she knew the nurses would bring her meal soon, she changed out of her hospital gown and ventured to the cafeteria to fill her picky appetite. She wanted a fresh fruit salad with fruit juice. No, she wanted freshly squeezed orange juice. Fresh everything. A fresh new start. She had to start somewhere.

She arrived at the cafeteria to find a long line. She sighed. Then thought to herself, "_If I ask my nurse I bet I can get a fruit salad –'fresh' fruit salad, that is, to my room. I mean, I just gave birth, I think they'd let me take a break from my cravings_."

The thought cheered her up and she turned around to leave the cafeteria. To her surprise, someone else had already gotten into line and she walked right into them.

"Oh!" she gasped. "I'm sorry, my fault."

She was gathering her senses when she heard the voice of someone very familiar.

"Cho?"

Cho held her breath as she lifted her head, slowly revealing the face of a familiar friend. A familiar pale face, familiar blonde silvery locks that handsomely hung around his forehead, and that ever-so-familiar smirk that lingered on the corner of that young man's face.

"D-Draco…?" Cho whispered in slight disbelief.

He chucked "What are _you_ doing here? This is a muggle hospital."

Draco let out a hearty laugh. It made Cho slightly jealous. How could he laugh like that? Wasn't she supposed to be the cheerful one? She was always the cheerful one…

Cho gathered herself to finally replied. "Then, aren't I the one that's supposed to ask you that question? Isn't this a muggle hospital?"

"If you must know, mum is here. She wanted to experience muggle life and all. I have no idea why she isn't happy with the wizarding hospitals. They're better…and less 'odd-smelling', but you know… mother's wishes."

"_Yes, she did know. He has always been a mama's boy,"_ Cho thought.

"How about you, Cho? What are you doing in a muggle hospital?"

"_He's just so full of questions._" Cho continued to think to herself. "_What shall I say? I got knocked up and he decided to take me here? The supposed father of my child doesn't accept the fact that I'm a witch. No… how about I just had a baby. Then he'll congratulate me and be on his merry way. But what if he asks who the father is –or worse, where the father is. How embarrassing!_"

"Cho?" Draco put his hand on her shoulder. "Are you okay? You're awfully quiet than I remember you, and you look a bit flustered."

"Uh…" Cho finally managed a slightly louder whisper. "I'm fine."

"You sure?" Draco lifted her chin and looked her over.

Cho noticed his eyes. They weren't their usual icy grey, but rather they were calm and caring. Deep and serene.

"Y-yeah…" she pulled away from his glance. "I'm sure."

"Oh…okay." His eyes continued to scan Cho. "So, am I going to find out what you're doing here, or is it supposed to be a secret?"

"Well…" as she began her impromptu explanation, a nurse approached them.

"Ms. Chang?" the nurse gasped. "You're not supposed to be out of your room. If you're hungry, you know you can just ask us to get you food," the nurse scolded her. Cho felt like a first year student unaware of the dangers that lurked in Hogwarts. "Let me escort you to your room."

"I –I guess I gotta go." Cho stuttered.

"Wait, uh –I'll come with you." Draco took her arm and looked at the nurse. "I'm an old friend of hers. I'll be happy to help her to her room. Cho, what did you want to eat so they can bring it to your room?"

"_Why was he so clingy? Wait… what if he could be a shoulder she could cry on…a friend at a time of need? But what if he thought she was pathetic and desperate. She did… get pregnant with a guy that didn't' stay, but she didn't know he wasn't going to stay…_" she thought to herself.

"Cho?" Draco took her hand. "Would it be okay if I come? Or…?"

"Uh, no it's okay. Sure." She finally gave him a smile. Her smile, although faint was contagious –as it always was. Draco and the nurse let out a smile as well.

"And what did you want the nurses to bring over?" the smile that replaced Draco's smirk bewildered Cho.

"Ms. Chang?" the nurse beckoned.

Cho quickly broke eye contact with Draco and looked at the nurse. "Fruits. Just lots of them. With juice. Orange juice. Freshly squeezed. Please. I don't know why I'm craving still."

Draco chuckled.

"Yes, ma'am," the nurse nodded and merrily went her way.

Draco softly held Cho's arm to prevent her from falling as she stumbled on her own. Despite the awkward silence, Draco surprisingly remained quiet.

As they walked to her room, so many thoughts rushed through her head. Thoughts of Thomas and and their future. Thoughts of Draco and their past. Thoughts of her child. Thoughts of what will happen, what could happen, what _should_ happen.

"_What should happen…_" she thought to herself.

After the voyage which felt like hours instead of the actual three dreadfully quiet minutes it took them, they arrived at Cho's room. Draco led her to the bed in which he helped her into. There wasn't a minute that had passed before someone entered through the door.

"Here's your fruit salad and juice, Ms. Chang!" the ever so cheerful nurse had already returned.

Draco took the tray from the lady and set it on the side table, smiled and nodded.

Cho forced faint smile once more and said, "Thank you so much."

"You're welcome!" and as she left the room she added. "Your baby will be here soon as well, Ms. Chang.

Cho smiled. The colors from Draco's face faded away.

"Baby?" he was simply flabbergasted. "Cho? A…a baby?"

She smiled nervously, and fixed her position on the bed. She looked at him and hesitantly let out with a laugh, "Yeah…"

"Why didn't you tell anyone? Why are you at a muggle hospital? Where are your parents? Surely they wanted to be here? Cho?" Draco shot question after question.

Cho giggled at his curiosity. "Why are you so suddenly concerned, Mr. Malfoy?"

Draco didn't laugh. "Seriously Cho. Even if we have had problems, our families did remain close. Your mum still comes over for Sunday tea as my mum comes over for your mother's muggle book club thing or something…"

Cho's faint smile remained. "Mum and dad were here yesterday morning before the baby came. They were here for the whole thing. Harry and Ginny were here to see the baby as were Hermione and Ronald. A few of my Ravenclaw friends were there too, like Marietta and Michael Corner."

Draco winced at the thought of Potter and Corner.

"Also, I believe Oliver and Luna are coming tonight." Cho continued.

"Wood and Loony Lovegood?" Draco asked.

"Don't call her loony," Cho's frowned sternly.

"Sorry, after all these years, it's still stuck." He chuckled. Then coughed.

She giggled. "It has been a while, huh?"

"Yeah, nine years? You think Wood still has that crush on you?"

Cho chuckled. "No…"

"Good."

Cho sensed jealous in his voice. So she began to toy with him. "But Harry did. Ginny's quite jealous, too."

Draco's face hardened. "What?"

"I'm just joking Draco. They're a happy couple really. Even after nine years. I think Harry's a bit slow in popping the question, y'know?"

"Yeah" Draco laughed. He then returned to his state of shock.

"Yeah…"

Then, the dreaded question came from Draco's lips. "Who's the father?"

Cho's shattered heart began to ache, but she managed to respond. "A… muggle…"

"Muggle, eh? Where is he? Out to get you food or… with your parents?" Draco was still awestruck but headed for the door to jokingly see if someone was coming. In the midst of his happiness, he turned around to see the flowing sadness in Cho's eyes. He immediately closed the door and walked over to Cho. "Are…you okay?"

"You ask that too much, you know?" a single tear fell down her sweet face. "But I'm fine, yeah. I'm fine."

"Don't lie to me, Cho Chang." Draco's awestruck face hardened and became concerned. "What's wrong?"

Cho shook her head. "Nothing, this is just hormones. Plus, it's just a new mom's sob story."

"Cho!" he exclaimed. "This is what I really dislike about you. I'm here, aren't I? You can talk to me, and let me help you out, but you never let me. How can I help you if—"

"Shh…" Cho covered his mouth as she sobbed slightly. "You're really loud."

"Then tell me something." He took her hand off his mouth and he looked at her with his stern face Cho knew so well. She always knew he was scary when he was angry.

Cho managed a smile between the falling tears. "He…uhm…left…"

Draco's feelings began to mix. It's as if his feelings were in a salad that was suddenly being slowly lifted and arm and wrapped it around the broken newborn mother. He wanted to comfort her, but what could he say? He knew nothing of her situation. Nothing.

"Maybe.." Draco finally managed to break the silence, "he stepped out for coffee."

Cho immediately broke away from his grasp and shuffled away.

"Okay," Draco hesitated, "maybe that wasn't the smartest thing to say, but I was only trying to ease this horrible tension. It's so thick I could cut it with a knife. Or a butter knife even..."

Cho looked at him with tear filled eyes.

"Cho," Draco sidled towards her. He wiped her tears, "I'm here, okay? And mother too. You know she always treated you like a daughter."

Cho smiled her weak smile again. But before she could thank him a nurse came in with her baby. They nurse silently kept in to give him to Cho. Tear stained Cho nodded her head for the nurse leave, despite the nurses apparent longing to interfere with the situation.

"Thank you," she said almost inaudibly.

The nurse smiled faintly and left the room.

Draco laid eyes on Cho's baby for the first time in pure bewilderment. His eyes widened and he asked in astonishment, "He left this beautiful thing?"

**A/N:** Whatcha think? Did you guys get the gist about it being nine years after the war? So it's technically supposed to be 2007. Haha, if you want to get technical, but yeah. Draco met the baby. Yay! By the way, if this doesn't turn out the way Mrs. Rowling's books turn out…it's because it's a fanfic. I'm trying not to make it an AU, but it kinda is… haha. I don't know. Anyway, please don't become too judgmental. Heehee… but I still hope you review this piece of work. Remember without you, there is no reason I write.


End file.
